Hooked
by booooooooof
Summary: Jimmy is angry, and Thomas is confused. It all works out fine, though. M/M


Thomas' bedroom door slammed open. He started, and glanced up to see Jimmy standing before him. Jimmy looked, for lack of a better descriptor, slightly constipated.

"Alright, look here," Jimmy said. Thomas looked at him. Jimmy hesitated, and then he turned around to shut the door.

"Look here," he repeated. Thomas raised an eyebrow. Jimmy turned around once more, clumsily bolted the door shut, and spun back around to face Thomas, who simply stood there, bemused.

Jimmy frowned at him for a moment, as if about to deliver some grave and unwelcome news. Thomas felt mildly uncomfortable.

"I'm in love with you," Jimmy finally said. "…But don't get any funny ideas about it," he warned, raising a finger up to point at Thomas.

Then Jimmy looked at his finger, swallowed heavily, and immediately lowered it.

"Um," Thomas said.

"_Don't you start,_" Jimmy snapped at him. "_Don't you say a word! _It's all your _bloody_ fault!" He stalked towards Thomas, who was still in shock.

"You turned me bloody _lavender_, you did!" Jimmy hissed. "Always looking at me, an- and _touching_ me—" He paused, jabbing a finger into Thomas' chest. "K- kissing me! Bloody _kissing me_ like that!" Jimmy was almost shouting at this point, which managed to snap Thomas out of his dazed state.

"Shh! Jimmy!" He put his good hand over Jimmy's mouth, but quickly pulled back, the feeling of Jimmy's soft lips pressed against his palm akin to an electric shock.

Jimmy lowered his voice, but seemed to grow even more livid as he went on.

"I think about it all the time," Jimmy said, his tone soft and dangerous. "I _dream_ about it. About you…what you _tasted_ like…like, uh, _cigarettes_," Jimmy stuttered. Thomas gaped at him.

"That's why I took up smoking, you know," Jimmy continued. "Because they almost taste like you did, and your mouth drives me mad, and watching you smoke, I just…I just want…to…" he trailed off, eyes suddenly transfixed upon Thomas' slightly parted lips.

Thomas snapped his mouth shut, feeling his face flood with heat. Jimmy's gaze flickered back up to meet Thomas' own, and _oh,_ how positively _determined_ Jimmy looked.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Jimmy told him. "And then, I'm going to suck your cock so hard you'll forget your own name."

"I though you said," Thomas whispered, voice shaking slightly, "That I oughtn't get any…_'funny ideas'._" God, Thomas could've kicked himself. _Why did he say that?_

But Jimmy only moved even closer to him; close enough to cup Thomas' erection in his hand and whisper, "_Shut. Up_." Thomas' answering groan was cut off as Jimmy closed the remaining distance between them.

And Jimmy Kent, Thomas soon found out, turned out to be _very_ good on his word.

* * *

After, they lay together in a sweaty, naked, tangle of limbs. Thomas smoked contentedly, as Jimmy lay molded against him, tracing lazy, incomprehensible patterns with his finger into the hair on Thomas' chest.

"Well," Thomas said, after a minute or so. Still reeling from all that had just transpired, he had no idea what to say next. Luckily, Jimmy picked up the slack for him.

"_Damn_ it. _Damn_ you," Jimmy cursed, trailing his hand down along Thomas' side.

Thomas felt a brief stab of panic, worrying that perhaps Jimmy regretted what had just been the best sex of Thomas' life.

"That was bloody fantastic," Jimmy said, glaring up at him.

"Oh," Thomas breathed out, relief coursing through him. "Yes. It was," Thomas smiled brilliantly at him. "…I love you, Jimmy."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at that. "I'm still mad at you," he said. "I love you madly, and this is quite possibly the happiest I've ever been…and I'm _extremely_ angry about it."

Thomas snorted, and then, seeing the affronted look on Jimmy's face, started laughing.

Jimmy smacked him lightly, and then reached over and snatched the cigarette from Thomas' hand in one swift motion.

"Oi," Thomas protested half-heartedly, laughter still in his voice.

"Oh shut up," Jimmy said, exhaling a small cloud of smoke. A shy grin spread its way across his face, and Thomas thought that it was the most beautiful thing. "It's all _your_ fault I'm hooked, anyway."


End file.
